Reality Unborn
Reality Unborn is an alternate future in which The Unborn and its legions of followers and hosts has managed to spark an apocalyptic war that has left the world in ruins - this is just one of many variant futures explored but is amongst the darkest: this is a vision of dystopia with little hope and is a future that Freedom-Striker fights to prevent from ever occuring. Setting 2012, Earth (alternate-future) Villains The Unborn (has been elevated to godlike status and commands entire legions of followers and host-bodies in a never-ending war against the few reminents of humanity that remain to oppose it's reign) Harbinger (has become the official High-Priest of the Church Of The Unborn and has unleashed his terrible sorcery upon the world - causing untold death and destruction on behalf of his master) Warmonger (he has allied with the forces of The Unborn and gained unimaginable power due to the scale of violence and war in the world, he delights in making sure the engine of war never ceases and is one of The Unborn's highest-ranking disciples as a result) Momma Bear (she tried to switch sides and become a hero when she witnessed the horrors being unleashed on the world but was captured by Harbinger and killed) Supreme General (he was killed in combat with Liberator but was revived by Adam Man as a cybernetic-monster known as Warpath) Runt (he was killed in combat with Blight but later turned into a horrific cyborg by Adam Man) Omega-Skull (in order to save his own life he has allied with The Unborn but couldn't save himself from being transformed into a hulking beast by Harbinger as a "reward" for his service) Adam Man (at first opposed to The Unborn he proved too valuable to be simply disposed of and Harbinger had him "reprogrammed" so as to be a mindless slave of The Unborn - he has also been "upgraded" into a monstrous mechanical-body) Authority (has had all his freewill stripped away - leaving him little more than a supercomputer for The Unborn's forces to use) Reaver (showing himself to be as ruthless as ever Reaver has happily joined with The Unborn in order to save his own life and happily hunts down those that oppose his new master and puts them to death) Queen Of Sorrow (released from her imprisonment by The Unborn in exchange for her aid she regularly supplied The Unborn's forces with all manner of horrors from the Other-Realm and is one of the few beings still living that rival The Unborn in power) Corporal Punishment (has been mutated by Harbinger into a monstrous killing-machine known as the Hangman) Gravestone (he has been rewarded for his service in Dollhouse by being transformed into a large rock-like monster and has the task of rounding up people who refuse to "convert" and putting them to death) Heroes Golden Child (has taken to the stars alongside Runner to try and find new allies to aid in the battle against The Unborn) Freedom-Striker (killed by Harbinger defending his daughter) Liberator (is in exile protecting her daughter) Mr Z (captured by The Unborn's forces he was given to the Queen Of Sorrow as a "gift" by The Unborn for her aid and remains locked in a cage in her palace) Runner (has taken to the stars alongside Golden Child to try and find new allies to aid in the battle against The Unborn) SIM (sealed within her own v-net server SIM is desperately seeking a means of escape but is of yet powerless to escape) Red (captured by The Unborn's forces she was given to the Queen Of Sorrow as a "gift" by The Unborn for her aid and remains tied to a giant spinning-wheel in her palace) Proud (badly injured in her attempts to rescue her friends from the Queen Of Sorrow she has found comfort with Blight and began a relationship despite the cirumstances) Blight (angered by the sheer scale of destruction being caused by The Unborn and his inability to stop it he has grown even more grim than he was before but has found comfort in Proud and formed a relationship with her) Agent Red (the wars have had their toll on Agent Red and he has become fixated on only one thing: making The Unborn and all its followers pay for what they have done to the world) Drasocon (Angered by the incredible destruction of everything, and that he was almost killed, he rebelled, killing many hosts of the Unborn, and is working to stop him, though unsure how.) Tekaran (Stands beside his best friend, creating weapons and drones for battle against The Unborn, and working to save as many people as possible.) Organisations Sons Of Man (after Adam Man's enslavement by Harbinger the Sons Of Man were renamed "Sons Of Unborn" and are now hosts of The Unborn) ISDF (the ISDF has been utterly obliterated in the tide of war) HAG (HAG has been absorbed into the Church Of The Unborn and any agents that oppose the move are rounded up and killed) Theater Of War (all members of the Theater Of War are now members of the Church Of The Unborn) Skulls (the Skulls have been absorbed into the Church Of The Unborn) Ferals (Ferals have become extinct but a new breed of Feral have been produced by the Church Of The Unborn that are larger and more aggressive) Dollhouse (after The Unborn's takeover of the world Dollhouse became known as the Church Of The Unborn and changed their focus from world-domination to the mass brainwashing of the civilian population and execution of any who would not "convert") The Gang (Changed it's name to The Rebelling Sun, and is doing whatever it can to stop The Unborn's plans.) Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Stories, Events and Realities